Abdur Sayed Rahaman
| place_of_birth = Pishin, Pakistan | date_of_arrest = 2002-01 | place_of_arrest = Pakistan | arresting_authority = | date_of_release = 2005-03-11 | place_of_release = Pakistan | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 581 | group = | alias = *Shed Abdur Rahman *Abdul Rahim Zahid *Basha | charge = no charge, extrajudicial detention | penalty = | status = determined not to be an enemy combatant, after all | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript = | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdur Sayed Rahaman (also transliterated as '''Shed Abdur Rahman')'' is a citizen of Pakistan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. American intelligence analysts estimate Rahaman was born in 1965, in Pishin, Pakistan. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 581. Shed Abdur Rahman was captured in Pakistan in January 2002, was transferred to Guantanamo on June 16, 2002. mirror Inconsistent identification Abdur Sayed Rahaman was identified inconsistently on official Department of Defense documents. The official list of the 558 detainees whose status had been reconsidered by a Combatant Status Review Tribunal, released on April 20, 2006, listed his nationality as Pakistani. The official list of all the detainees, released 25 days later on May 15, 2006, listed him as a citizen of Afghanistan. He was identified as Shed Abdur Rahman on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his 2004 Combatant Status Review Tribunal and on four official lists of captives' names. The documents prepared by American intelligence analysts for his Tribunal, identify him as Shed Abdur Rahman, but he identified himself as Abdur Sayed Rahaman. Rahaman told his tribunal that American intelligence analysts had accused him of playing three separate, and incompatible, roles in the Taliban. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3x5 trailer where the captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. The authorities convened two Tribunals for Rahaman, three months apart. The documents in his American dossier refer to him as Shed Abdur Rahman. * * | title=Summarized Detainee Transcript | publisher=United States Department of Defense | date=September 2004 | author=OARDEC | accessdate=2010-04-22 | pages=34–53 }} * | title=Summarized Detainee Transcript | publisher=United States Department of Defense | date=September 2004 | author=OARDEC | accessdate=2010-04-22 | pages=1–13 }} * | title=Summarized Detainee Transcript | publisher=United States Department of Defense | date=December 2004 | author=OARDEC | accessdate=2010-04-22 | pages=68–90 }} Rahaman suggested his continued detention might be due to a case of mistaken identity, as there was a Taliban leader with a very similar name. Allegations A memorandum summarizing the evidence against Rahman, prepard for his Combatan Status Reiew Tribunal, was among those released in February 2005. He faced the following justifications for his continued detention: Transcript Rahaman chose to participate in both the September and December sessions of his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a 56 pages of summarized transcripts and other documents from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Testimony Rahaman acknowledged being born in Pishin, but denied he had ever been a member of the Taliban. He said that when the Pakistani authorities came to his house, they told him they were looking for looted antiquities. They didn't find any, but took him in for questioning, anyhow. At the police station he was told that he had to pay a bribe. Eventually he was turned over to American authorities, who, apparently, were told that he was Abdul Rahim Zahid, a former deputy Minister under tha Taliban. In addition one interrogator insisted he was a brutal prison guard named Basha. He noted that the accusation that he was a military judge was new to him, Rahaman insisted that he was a poor and uneducated man. Press reports On July 12, 2006 the magazine Mother Jones provided excerpts from the transcripts of a selection of the Guantanamo detainees. "Why Am I in Cuba?", Mother Jones (magazine), July 12, 2006 Rahman was one of the detainees profiled. According to the article: Canadian journalist, and former special assistant to US President George W. Bush, David Frum, published an article based on his own reading of the transcripts from the Combatant Status Review Tribunals, on November 11, 2006. It was Frum who coined the term "Axis of evil" for use in a speech he wrote for Bush. Rahman's transcript was one of the nine Frum briefly summarized. His comment on Rahman was: Frum came to the conclusion that all nine of the men whose transcript he summarized had obviously lied. He did not, however, state how he came to the conclusion they lied. His article concluded with the comment: Determined not to have been an Enemy Combatant The Washington Post reports that Rahaman was one of 38 detainees who was determined not to have been an enemy combatant during his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.Guantanamo Bay Detainees Classifed as "No Longer Enemy Combatants", ''Washington Post They report that Rahaman has been released. The Department of Defense refers to these men as No Longer Enemy Combatants. References Category:Pakistani extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Exonerated terrorism suspects